galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Dear Miss Vanessa
Renaud is not just a friend. a fan and my most valuable Proof Reader and editor. He became a sort of a Co-Author. While he is physically on entirely different content, he really did manage to become a real friend. I deeply value his opinion. While he edited chapter 10 of the current Roy Masters Volume , I found a little problem. He wrote: Dear Miss Vanessa, While I edited the chapter 10 , I found a little problem. Problem with the pirates crew. There are contradiction between this paragraph: “Captain Toeclipper and seven members of his crew, the beings you are about to meet, hoped he could use the distraction of war to raid a colony. To his misfortune, they ran into the USS Saladin as they left the Colony and they surrendered. The Saladin dropped them off at the Station .” He pulled a PDD and tabbed on it. “It is an unsavory bunch of individuals. Two Human Non Cits , two Togar Cats , three Jooltar and an exiled Kermac , they face the death penalty of course.” humans, 2 Togar-one is the Captain, 3 Jooltar, only one Kermac It didn’t take long and Marine Guards detached the control cables of the prisoner’s suits from the collars, but only the Togar Pirate captain and the Kermac. only 1 Kermac And the crew's composition, later in the chapter. “Only one is needed as a guide, the Kermac is a navigator and might be useful too. The others are not necessary and they are still convicted and sentenced felons.” Roy did not know Cara all too well, but somehow that didn’t sound like her. The Pirates that had to stay were taken out and three others were marched in, another Kermac and two Nogoll. “Cara, what is going on here? I think I have seen that Kermac before.” Where are the other Kermac and 3 Nogoll coming from? No explanation is given in the chapter. The reader could find that confusing, the second Kermac and the three Nogoll are brought by Marines from nowhere. I suggest that the first Kermac gives a short explanatory sentence. Yes, your intention is clear, after reading very attentively a couple time the different paragraphs... But I believe some readers will not and they will feel confused. galnet.fandom.com/wiki/RM2-ch10:The_Past-edited Sincerely yours, Renaud. I answered: Dear Renaud. Roy did not know Cara all too well, but somehow that didn’t sound like her. The Pirates that had to stay were taken out and three others were marched in, another Kermac and two Nogoll. Roy doesn't know her too well, but he has an uncanny ability to detect danger. It is a feeling, a gut-reaction. Often influencing his decissions and thoughts and not always in a concious way. The disguised Cara is a well trained Kermac, able to simulate Cara including some of her psionic abilities. This is a secret spoiler: Remeber in the first volume she introduces herself as the PSI Corps assigned guard to the president. She neither acts to prevent the assassination attempt nor has she detected that the president was a Kermac spy. She being a high level PSI Corps agent and around the president for a ehile and very close, she might have noticed something? Cara is way more than she appears. (There are two Caras) Roy's sense of danger influences his conception. “Cara, what is going on here? I think I have seen that Kermac before.” Where are the other Kermac and 3 Nogoll coming from? No explanation is given in the chapter. Okay I see your point, I think I need to explain that. That Kermac and the Nogoll are the ones captured during the system attack. This Kermac speaks to Stahl, but there are more prisoners in that holding facility on the Bellebee station that have been transfered to the Brick and released along with the others. What do you suggest? Thank you for WORKING!!!! on Christmas Day. You are unstoppable! Thank you I am adding this to the Wiki for information purposes, to showcase his dedication and knowledge of the GC universe. I also wanted a link so I can post it and ask other friends what I could do to fizx that. Category:Watercooler Category:Edited by Renaud